kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Laxun
Appearance: Laxun is a 16-year old Nobody with lilac coloured hair that comes to an inch above her shoulders and white eyes. She wears a purple tube top, black jeans, and black high-heeled boots. Both of her ears are peirced twice. Personality: Laxun is impulsive and determined, and is always looking for a new experience. She is bold to the point of recklessness, even charging enemies while unarmed. She gets bored easily during uneventful times, as demonstrated when she constantly pesters her friends to do something during their summer vacation. Her personality changes drastically, though, when approached with intent to pester her, as she is very passive about teasing and bets. She can only be flustered and angered by one taunt. While she is more than happy to sit back and enjoy the ride, Laxun is head strong and constantly rebels against what she's told and hates anyone who reminds her of her "place" and will not hesitate to fight anyone, despite their rank, power, size, or age to prove that she is not below them. Also, Laxun shows no interest in the problems of even her closest friends, which probably stems from her childhood. Background: In her early school years, as Luna, she was a very helpful, if a bit ecentric and wild, child who cared alot about how everyone felt. She cared so much because she would want someone to be there to care about her feelings. Toward the end of middle school, around 7th grade, she seemed to snap (she said she felt underappreciated) and she stopped caring so much, often making remarks similar to, "What's in it for me?". Some say she started living to the code of pirates, in the fact that she never does anything with out some sort of payback or thanks. 9th grade brought her and Miranda to the same school and classes. Their friendship was rocky at first because Miranda didn't know how to read Laxun's emotions. Laxun is ironically very clingy and will warm up to just about anyone who gives her a hug or holds her hand, as she loves any physical contact. Her wildness is still expressed, though it is less animalistic. Laxun often acted like a cat or dog to the point of barking at someone in the middle of class in 3rd grade. The teacher asked why she did that and Laxun told her it was beacuse she was a dog. Now she is just impulsive and a bit unstable in the volume of her voice. She can be heard all across Twilight Town when she "hollers". Fighting Style and Weapon: She is a fierce fighter, using a quarter staff to stab, swing at, and catapult herself toward her adversary. Laxun seems to have a far more aggressive style than any of her friends; She is constantly on the offensive, and abandons all but a few defensive moves in favor of speed and strength. Similar to Saix, she goes into a beserker mode when in moon light. Her limit break Two Minutes to Midnight literally lasts for two minutes and consists of Laxun's staff being slammed down to create a skinny, yet extremely tall and powerful, homing wave of ground that cannot be blocked. She signals her attack with "YEEEEAAAAUUH!! Let's get ready to RUMMBLE!!!", so listen and be ready to stagger her with Thunder magic. Laxun's aggressive, close-range style and Miranda's strategic, long-range style are almost exact opposites, so they work flawlessly together in a battle making them extremely dangerous. Quotes: *"YEEEEAAAAUUH!! Let's get ready to RUMMBLE!!!" *"Alright. Sound off, who's not dead?" *"Keep yer lid on Ko-Jack...we're fine. We just have to find the people and we'll be cool." *"Hey...Luck favors the foolish right? Let's run around hollerin' like fools! Ha ha!" Trivia: *Laxun is a Nobody, her original name was Luna. *Her first concept art showed her fighting along side of a pink dog named Celeste with four different colored tails, supposedly holding an element in each. *Laxun's first pairing was a Zexion/OC fanfiction.(go check it out, 'Laxun's 1st Story') Category:Characters